


My ever so simple John

by Marilu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Don't Take Seriously, Hypnotism, I blame my sister for this, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, John having feelings for Sherlock, John is easily fooled, Kind of a Past Rape/Non-con, M/M, Moriarty is too changeable, Sherlock probably has feelings for him too, this is stupid but I had fun when writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilu/pseuds/Marilu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be just another normal, cozy evening at the Watson’s until John asks a question from his wife and the horrible secrets are revealed… </p><p>Let’s just say that John really should have read that flash drive about Mary’s past when he had a chance.</p><p> </p><p>Pure crack that I wrote to my sister when she planted this idea in my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My ever so simple John

John Watson had almost forgot what it felt like to spent just a normal, cozy evening at home. A _normal_ cozy evening, to be accurate. When he had still shared the flat with _Sherlock the mastermind_ nothing had ever been normal, you couldn’t even drink a cup of tea without tasting some weird drug in it or finding an eyeball from the cookie jar! Okay, that was a little overkill and there was no denying that John sometimes missed the hectic and dangerous times he had shared with Sherlock Holmes. And often it wasn’t just the excitement he missed, he still wasn’t completely over the taller brunet… But if anyone was going to make him forget that man, the man who he had loved, who fooled him by faking his own death and then casually just waltzed back to his life and tried to mess everything up again, the one to make him forget all that was his lovely, normal wife Mary Morstan.

Okay, Mary wasn’t actually normal either, being some sort of ex-assassin and all. But at least Mary was normal now, tried and wanted to be normal. And it wasn’t like John himself was completely normal either since not many husbands had chased the world’s most dangerous criminals around London’s streets and so on. Nah, those times were behind now and John felt like he could really get used to this new, more quiet lifestyle he had with Mary; just sitting on the couch, drinking his favorite tea and watch some entertaining talk show from television while Mary was reading a book about  baby care next to him. Yes, this was the life he had missed and wanted when he had been a soldier, just some peace and love: a family. Whenever John felt like this normalness and coziness was about to suffocate him he reminded himself about the baby and knew that he should make the most of these days he got to spend alone with his wife. After all, Mary was on her 25 week already! But there was this one thing that had been… well, had been puzzling John for a while now, and since asking about it was only normal and it would fit very well in the normal conversation in the normal household in the normal evening he might as well ask it now.

“Mary?”

“What is it?” Mary smiled as she underlined a-maybe-useful sentence from her book.

“I have been wondering… I mean, you’re very fit and slim.” he started and Mary chuckled.

“Dear, we’re already married; no need to compliment me anymore.” she winked and John cleared his throat before continuing.

“What I mean is- your pregnancy still doesn’t show, not at all.”

Mary’s eyes stopped reading the book and she just stared at the pages with the same smile she had worn through the whole evening. That smile widened just a bit and John could have sworn that he heard a little taste of amusement in her voice as she answered otherwise casually.

“It’s all fine, my love. I and the baby are okay, you know that.”

“Yes, I do know; the doctors have told that to us million times.” he nodded and tried to relax but felt still uneasy.

“I mean, it’s not possible that you aren’t pregnant!” he tried to laugh but Mary didn’t join him. The smile on her lips just got a tiniest bit wider, more sly as she closed her book.

“Yeah, it’s not possible that I have just hypnotized you and made you believe and remember things that never happened.” she finally laughed and for a second John laughed with her. But that laughter didn’t last long...

“What..?” John swallowed and tried to keep the smile on his face so that Mary wouldn’t think that she had completely fooled him. That just now hadn’t been one of Mary’s best jokes, she usually made better ones.

“Mary, that’s hardly funny anymore.” John said, still smiling so that he wouldn’t sound so scolding.

“I think it’s very funny, my lovely.” she said as she stood up and turned the TV off. The silent surrounded them and the normal evening turned into everything but normal.

“I must say that I underestimated you, John. I really thought that I could fool you for a couple of weeks more!”

John didn’t panic, not yet. He was calmly waiting for that Mary would burst into a laughter, reveal that this all was just a stupid play. So when Mary placed her hands on John’s wrist he didn’t move an inch.

 

Until Mary buried her nails into his skin and scratched suddenly, deep and hard.

 

John flinched with a yelp and immediately pulled his hands close to his chest. His eyes flew open when he noticed that the wound on his left wrist was so deep that it actually bled, blood dripping on his jeans.

“Mary, what the hell is this?!” he fixed his eyes on his wife who just smirked.

“My dear little John, you were SO damn EASY! That’s why I planned to keep this game going on longer but what can I say, I’m just _TOOOO CHANGEABLE_!”

That voice wasn’t Mary’s anymore. That body language when she spread her arms and took a few dance-like steps around the couch wasn’t hers anymore.

 

But they weren’t unfamiliar to John either.

 

Suddenly Mary started to undress. Had John not been so shocked he would have been very curious; Mary never took off her clothes in front of him. But as she now stripped off her dress she also peeled her skin off, like a snake. While the clothes were slowly sliding down her surprisingly muscled body she reached up to pull her hair. The blonde wig fell on the floor and right after that she dropped next to it a beige wig cap. John blinked his eyes rapidly, unable to understand any of this fully but finally he realized that in front of him was standing a dark haired _man_ instead of his blonde wife. The final thing that came off was the smirking latex mask that Mary (or whoever she/he ever was) ripped off of her face, finally revealing her true identity.

“Surprise Johnny boy!”

“M-Moriarty?!”

The man who was standing in front of him was only wearing his boxers and evil smirk.

“Did you miss me love?”

“This- This can’t be true! You, where’s Mary?!” John tried to get up and fetch his gun from the drawer but Moriarty was faster and tackled him back on couch and climbed on top of him, pining his hands down on the soft surface.

“John, my ever _so_ simple John! I’m Mary, your beloved w-i-f-e!”

“No! That’s not possible!”

“You mean that it’s not possible because of all you have been through, because you have slept together and are expecting a baby and so on? John, what I said about that hypnotism?”

John had stopped struggling. He was too shocked for even thinking. Even breathing felt hard.

“I-it’s not possible… You _can’t_ use hypnotism to fool someone like that… To give memories and feelings-“ John swallowed but suddenly all the little things started to make sense; Mary never stripped in front of him, liked to make love in the dark and always before sex she liked to make a cup tea to John. He had thought that maybe it was just some sort of quiet, playful gesture that Mary had, to serve him something hot before something _hot_. And John had been so sure that he would never need to drink drugged tea in his life anymore after leaving Sherlock!

“You’re starting to get it, my _dear husband?”_ Moriarty whispered to his ear and John made a little effort to try and kick him off him but failed.

“I’m not your husband!” he shouted and hoped to wake up from this nightmare soon. But the man’s weight on top of him felt too real to be just a dream, the sticky blood on his wrist felt too cold to be imagined.

“But Johnny, we ARE legally MARRIED!”

“You’re dead! You shot yourself dead on that rooftop!” John started to struggle but Moriarty was surprisingly strong and seemed to have no problem of keeping John securely on the couch.

“ _Awww_ , don’t tell me you didn’t see the video I have played around London? And I was so DAMN sure that you would be captured by my handsome face!” he sighed dramatically.

“Sherlock said it was just a trick. You’re dead Moriarty!”

Now Moriarty brought his face close to John’s and captured his lips in a forceful kiss. John froze and was only able to whimper pitifully before Moriarty pulled off.

“Now, did that feel alive enough?” he asked and licked his own lips. He mentioned something about _tasting much better without the latex-_ when John tried to get his thoughts together.

Could he really be fooled this easily? Did it really take only few drops of drug and simple hypnotism to make him believe whatever wanted? Was he really that stupid?

“Oh come on, John! This is not the first time when someone has faked his own death to you!” Moriarty rolled his eyes and his tone told John that the man was about to get bored with all the explaining.

“And don’t act like I didn’t give you a chance to reveal my plan! I gave you hints and chances to win, otherwise I would have been too naughty and unfair!” the evil man tutted but John didn’t understand what he was after to.

“W-what..?! You didn’t-“

“Remember that flash drive, John? The one about _Mary’s_ past? If only you had read it, it would have explained _looooots_ of things, really.” Moriarty did his best to look sincere.  When he noticed that John really was able to do nothing more than just gasp and blink he decided to give him a full explanation right now instead of waiting for the other to ask.

“You see, I _shot_ myself, died and knew that Sherlock survived too. Knowing that he is so hopelessly in love with you I knew that he would come back to you after _destroying_ my _spider web_. So like with that lovely pathologist I turned myself into a perfect girlfriend for you, played with you until Sherlock finally returned-“

“Wh- just stop! Why didn’t you just kill Sherlock and me right away then?! In that restaurant, in o-our… in _the wedding_ or just shoot him dead for real back then-“ John found voice to interrupt and Moriarty didn’t seem to like that; he wrinkled his nose and huffed.

“That would have been _SOOOOOOOOO BOOOOORRRIIIINNNNG_! I have never played a game this simple and fun before! I wanted to see how long I can go on before one of you starts to suspect! Oh John, don’t look so sad my love! You busted me before Sherlock did, you should be proud of yourself!”

Well John felt anything but proud. Everything made sense without making any sense and his mind was too full for thinking. More than Moriarty he hated himself and wished that the psycho man would just kill him right now. But Moriarty had so much more in his mind, so much more for him.

“Now John… You know, we hardly get to do anything when I was too busy to keep you under the hypnotism and telling you things you should _see_ and _feel.._. Soooooo-o, I think that before we discuss about things anything more we could enjoy of the _privileges of_ marriagenow for real, shan’t we?” the evil genius asked before releasing one of John’s wrist so that he could tear off the blonde’s jumper. John tried to use his free hand to push Moriarty away, tried to kick and wiggle free but was too panicked to focus on escaping.

“Stop! Stop it!” he shouted and closed his eyes when he felt Moriarty’s teeth against his neck. Everything started to feel hazy and surreal and John was sure that he was going to be sick from all this craziness.

“Stop it!” he repeated but then he felt how Moriarty suddenly started to shook him hard.

“John! John wake up!”

John’s eyes flew open and the dark world, his living room and the face of Moriarty had faded away. There still was someone on top of him, calming him and holding him securely: Sherlock.

“Sherlock..?” John swallowed and the taller man nodded.

“It’s me. Another dream about Afghanistan?” he asked and after looking around the room, noticing that it was the living room of the well-known house in 221B Baker street and he was lying on Sherlock’s couch he let himself relax and then shook his head.

“No… Not anything like that… Much worse…” he kept swallowing and Sherlock just calmly nodded.

“Don’t worry; whatever it was, it was just a dream.”

“Yes… But what am I doing in here? In our- your house?” John asked and pushed himself to sit up. He looked the clock on the fireplace and noticed that it was little over 2 am.

“You came here few hours ago, all tired and drunk. You said that you had a fight with Mary and needed a place to sleep. Of course I let you in. You fell asleep on the couch almost immediately.” Sherlock gave him this fast explanation but John had hard time to remember anything about that.

“I… I don’t remember of fighting and coming in here.” he was being honest but Sherlock didn’t seem much concerned.

“You were really tired and Mary had already sent me a text where she asked me to take good care of you. You should know how to hold your liquor better, John.” Sherlock shrugged his shoulders and added that maybe John had just been stressed out when thinking of the baby, becoming a father and all.

“It’s not so long before she’s born, right?”

“Right. Gosh, I feel so stupid… But that dream, it was so real, so damn real.” John breathed out and lifted his left hand up to his mouth; his breathing really did reek of alcohol. Then he saw something red peeking under his sleeve and when he rolled it up he could see clearly the still burning red scratching wounds. Sherlock’s eyes followed his and the brunet man lifted his eyebrow curiously to the sight.

“So, wanna tell me about that dream?” 


End file.
